This invention relates generally to a roof module including an outer skin having at least one slot that receives a holding element for a lid movable between a closed position and an open position.
A roof module having a lid is disclosed in the German Utility Model 298 20 613. The lid is part of a sliding roof system. In the open position, the lid clears a roof opening in the roof module and lies on the outside of the roof module in the manner of a spoiler.
The lid is connected to a holding element movable in a guide rail of the roof module to ensure stable guidance of the lid. The holding element is connected to the front edge of the lid as seen in direction of travel and the rear edge of the lid. To ensure that the lid can be moved sufficiently to the rear and completely clear the roof opening, despite the fact that the holding element is provided at the rear edge of the lid, the roof module includes a slot that can receive the holding element. An elastically deformable seal is provided to seal the slot and to prevent excessive wind noise, strong ingress of water, and soiling. The seal is mounted at the lateral edge of the slot and is locally urged to the side by the holding element when the holding element enters into the slot.
A disadvantage of the known construction is that the flexible seal does not completely cover the slot and is not completely flush. Additionally, it is difficult to adapt the color of the seal to the color of the roof module. This can be a drawback if there are high quality requirements on the visual appearance of the seal. The object of the invention consists in developing a roof module as mentioned above to the effect that even the high optical appearance requirements can be satisfied.